Who am i
by HuntedHarts7890
Summary: I'm Maya hart and i live in the underworld and one day my whole life changed. josh/Maya riley/lucas rated m for chapters 12 and up
1. Chapter 1

Who am i to you well i'm the reckless rebel, i'm the girl who got left i am Maya Hart.

I live in a world you might not see on a day to day basis and that is the underworld.

i'm Maya Hart-Hunter and this is my story

Today was the day it all happened my whole life changed today was the day i became who i am

"hi Shawn" i said to my new soon to be step dad

"Maya, shouldn't you be at school?" Shawn said

"oh yeah i'm just headed over to Riley's now"

" not in that your not" Shawn said in a protective fathers tone

i was wearing black wedged boots with black tights and a black mini dress with my leather jacket

"Shawn if i go and change can i take the bike to school rather than the car?"

" yes Maya you may take the bike but take a helmet for Riley"

"thanks" So i run into my room and take of my tights and put black jeans on and a grey top on and ran out of the house and jumped on the bike

"Hey Matthews" i say walking into the Matthews' house

"PEACHES!" Riley said running at me

"Hey Riles" i said too her putting on a smile

"Hey Riley if u wanna ride lets go i got the bike"

"Maya you better have a..." Cory said

"Bike helmet for Riley" i said to him with a cheeky smile

as we arrived at school the bell rung because we had to stop for Riley's dumb coffee

"Hello i hav..." i started to say as i felt my teeth bleeding and i started falling to the floor because i felt like all of my bones were breaking

"MAYA!" All my friends shouted as i fell

"Riley call Shawn and tell him its happening to Maya" Cory shouted at Riley as she pulled out her phone

"Lucas, Zay help me get Maya down stairs to the nurses office" shouted as blue fog started coming out of his hands

"Maya i'm just trying to stop the pain OK darling"


	2. Chapter 2

**just to let you all know i will be trying to upload 3-5 chapters a day**

 **I DO NOT OWN GIRL MEETS WORLD OR BOY MEETS WORLD**


	3. Chapter 3

**hi there hope you are enjoying the story so far please rate and review and if you have any questions and/or queries dont be scared to pm me and if u have any ideas for the story please pm me.**

 **"LET ME GO!" i shouted at Lucas and Zay as they were holding me down whilst Cory was trying to hold of my transformation**

 **"STOP, NOW!" My mother shouted at Cory**

 **As Cory stopped he looked at my mother and all he said was "Why?"**

 **"Because you can't do that to her, you cant do that to a vampire!" my mother shouted at Cory as everyone looked from her to me**

 **"Mommy, my throat its dry i need blood mommy!" i said to my mother as she looked at a bottle of water and it started to turning red, as red as blood**

 **"Darling don't worry drink this" my mother said to me as she started handing me the bottle of now blood and i started drinking my mom started to tell the story of how i was a witch/vampire and now also a werewolf**

 **"Maya's father was a werewolf and i'm a witch and i know it's impossible but she is both and now a werewolf as well because as you know as soon as a werewolf aka Shawn marries someone who is not a werewolf their children turn into a werewolves too" my mom said to Cory, Lucas and Zay**

 **"But sorry Katie, the next full moon is tomorrow night so because she just became a werewolf she won't be able to control her wolf" Lucas said to my mom in a loving and caring tone**

 **"I know that but me and Shawn thought because me and Shawn are heading out of town tonight i thought maybe one of you might know a wolf she could spend her first transformation with" my mom said with a sorry tone in her voice**

 **"well there is josh but he has it under control" Cory said**

 **"wwww..wait 1. uncle boing in a werewolf and 2. how i mean he is your brother and you are a warlock ..oh your mom is a witch and your father a werewolf so you, Eric and Morgan are warlocks/witches and Josh got the werewolf jeans" i said**

 **"Yea Maya Josh is a werewolf and i'm a warlock" Cory said**


End file.
